


Saline Solution

by chaotic_mimi



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crying, MCC 13, Songfic, Watcher Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mimi/pseuds/chaotic_mimi
Summary: ....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Saline Solution

-

He was tired, his feet hit the cold terracotta when he landed. The hermit hummed a tune he heard a guy play at MCC 12, he picked up a shulker slightly opening the box to peek what was on the inside. On the inside of shulker boxes they were all cold, no matter what you put in it. 

On the inside was a guitar, a new one, it had his name carved into the wood, the guitar looked familiar and he knew he'd seen it before. It didn't seem like Ren's or one or Beef's guitars. The hermit looked inside the shulker box again to find a white note that he had missed when first opening it.

Hey Grian!

Great fan of your work! Take this as a gift from me, I asked Ren to give you the guitar since I can't join hermitcraft and just hand it to you. Good luck and hope you have fun with it. Here's my communicator number 363784 text me if you need any help with it or if it breaks! Oh and Ren told me about you singing my song

Sincerely Wilbur Soot

The blonde male had a confused look on his face. Wilbur? Wilbur.. Wilbur Soot.. huh.. never heard of him.. He made a mental note to look for the one named Wilbur Soot in the upcoming MCC.

-

Something about today felt odd. It was December 12 MCC day, the world felt sad it felt gray it felt dead, like if the world was drained from its wonder. It made him upset, made his smile disappear, the wonder and happiness of the world always brought a smile to his face today wasn't one of those days. False looked perfectly fine besides a few worried looks directed towards him nothing new he stepped out of the nether portal letting out a sigh walking towards the main area.

The clouds were white the sky was a vibrant blue, the bells jingled as the clock ticked at the last second before MCC. He watched as people ran up to him, a colorblind boy named Geroge popular one among the community along with his friends a black haired Sapnap and the parkour god Dream. They were amazing people, nothing less but somehow, he felt odd talking to them, his breath turned slower and he felt too many eyes on him. 

Others came by to complement his sweater, a scottish Scott that made him smile, they twirled around dancing and laughing trying to find their old friends before they had to take photos.

A Solidarity Joel Hbomb and a Fruity bee came to him as well. The feeling of the attention on him made his mood worse, something felt off about their smiles. He stared into their eyes, he felt tears falling down, a hand on his shoulder pushing him towards the person's chest. 

Grians ears picked up the sounds of a ticking clock. Pulling away swiftly from the person running towards the MCC entrance, hearing footsteps behind him, the bells gave the last ring before the bridge came down. He quickly ran into the decision some, with False Pete and Kara behind him, everything they said slipped past his ear. All he could hear was the same melody from before replaying in his mind, nostalgia that's what the song brought him. He saw as Pete told something to the team not listening, watching as they threw the egg landing on the parkour tag, he quickly did the same not wanting to disappoint them. 

-

The break in between had him wondering, he stood on the bridge's handles letting the wind blow through him. His ears picked up footsteps behind him and the person sat down saying something he didn't quite catch. What his ears did made him start tearing up, the same melody that was stuck in his head his mouth opened to compliment the person's skills, only to let out a soft sigh. A sharp pain in his chest made him wrap his hand around his waist stomach, a warm liquid dripped down his chest.

The hermits' eyes watched as other people joined them but only stood behind trying not to distract them. 

"I think this time i'm dying.." His brain said not giving him time to think of what he was saying he let out a sharp breath. "I'm not melodramatic, I'm just pragmatic beyond any reasoning" He couldn't help but let out the words he felt inside his mind he heard as false, let out a small gasp. The person only continued, the wind increased the clock announcing when the break would end, stopped going down. The admins in noxcrew most likely stopped it because of him, his chest pain grew making the blood spill more frequently, he felt the cuts expand with every word he said.

"If I could just break one more night, maybe I could wake up and feel and be alright" He stuttered over his words feeling the wind blow away his tears.

"I think I've made my choice, I think I found my voice, I'm leech sucking blood." He took off his sweater throwing it to the person playing the guitar, showing the small hermits blood stained polo. The person only continued, Grian wiped the tears off his face feeling many eyes on him, he was the center of attention, they all waited on his next move.

"Saline Solution to all your problems.." The person pulled the last string of the song before pulling the small hermit into a hug. Grian felt numb, his ears caught the sound of people clapping, he only stared at the water below him not hugging the person back. 

He snapped back into reality hearing the person sob, his arms snaked around the others waist holding them tightly. Grian pulled away to see who the person was, 

Brown curly hair.

Red Sweater with the words "Shame" in the front.

A dark red beanie.

"Who are you?" The hermit let out, watching the others' expressions, he watched as his face turned red. 

"Uh my name is Wilbur Soot." 

"Nice to meet you Wilbur" 

-

ah yes vent writing since i have art block and can't draw anything decnt (:

**Author's Note:**

> vent writing WOOO ALSO CHECK IUT SALINE SOLUTION BY WILBUR SOOT


End file.
